peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Kanta's Group/You Can Fly
(After the kids and babysitters are in bed, Aerith and Cloud, all ready for the party, exited the house as Aerith still looked concerned on what Elise, Satsuki, Yi, and Morgana told her a few minutes ago) Aerith: Cloud? Do you really think the children will be safe without Yuki? Cloud: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Aerith: Well, Elise, Satsuki, Yi, and Morgana said something about two shadows, and I.... Cloud: (Confused) Two shadows? Whose two shadows? Aerith: Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck’s. Cloud: (Unaware at first) Oh, Kanta Oga.... (Realizes) Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck?! (In sarcasm) You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Aerith: Cloud.... Cloud: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Aerith: Really.... Cloud: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Aerith: There must’ve been someone! (They walk away to go to the party as Aerith tried to talk to Cloud about this) Cloud: (Annoyed) Oh, Aerith, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Kanta Ogaki and his group, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Elise, Satsuki, and Yi got these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, five shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with four small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Yuki sleeping down there. Then the five shadowy figures and four lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids and babysitters are asleep. Then they noticed Yuki’s little house and went into the nursery. The five figures were then revealed to be a boy the same age as Satsuki, two male anthro ducks, an anthro girl duck, and a small pink ball-like creature, and the four lights were revealed to be four fairies, two humans, a boy and a girl, and two Rookie-leveled Digimon, a male and a female. The boy has short black crewcut hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white messenger/sailor hat with a black bill and rim, a white tank top, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, olive green shorts, white socks, and light tan cargo boots. He is Kanta Ogaki, the kids’ hero of their stories. The first male anthro duck has white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a purple long-sleeved coat with four gold buttons, a purple eyemask, a dark purple cape with a dark pink color trimming, a green long-sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath his coat, and a purple fedora with a black ribbon. He is Darkwing Duck, Kanta's mentor and partner. The last male anthro duck is an extremely muscular one with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a light brown long-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, tan pants, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, a cream-colored scarf, a brown pilot’s helmet and dark brown webbed boots. He is Launchpad McQuack, Kanta and Darkwing's partner. The anthro girl duck is a 9 year old with cream-colored feathers, short red hair in pigtails, light green eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a purple hair ties, a purple short-sleeved tunic-like Jersey with pink neck and sleeve rims and a white number “1” on it, white socks, and burgundy and white shoes with white laces. She is Gosalyn Mallard, Darkwing's daughter. The ball-like creature is pink with blue oval-shaped eyes, two pinkish red rosy cheeks, and wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn's pet and partner. The first fairy is a 12 year old girl with short orange hair tied in a spiky bun, violet blue eyes, clear blue butterfly-like wings, and wearing a yellow neckerchief, a white shirt with Easter blue sleeves and neck rim and a royal blue heart in the center, red wristbands, a brown belt, dark blue pants with the bottom rims rolled up a little, two small brown belts around the upper left leg, white socks, and red and gray shoes. She is Rika Nonaka, a strong-willed fairy that lives in both Pixie Hollow and Neverland with Kanta's group and her magic abilities is tinkering. The second fairy is a female anthro fox-like Digimon with yellow fur (Save for the tips of its tail and ears, underbelly, hands and legs from the knees down, and the purple Cancer symbols on her thighs), wing-like tufts of yellow fur on her shoulders, a large, mane-like tuft of white fur on her chest, three clawed fingers on her hands, three clawed toes on her feet, black eyes with indigo pupils, and wearing long purple gauntlet-like sleeves on her forearms with yin-yang symbols on the backs of her hands and clear butterfly-like wings. She is Renamon, Rika's Digimon partner. The third fairy is a 12 year old boy with light skin, short light brown hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a light blue short-sleeved hoodie, gray Bermuda shorts, yellow wristbands, white socks, green and white converse shoes, and clear dragonfly-like wings, and sometimes wears yellow goggles with light blue lenses. He is Takato Matsuki, Rika's boyfriend. And the last fairy is a male anthro dinosaur-like Digimon with red scales, yellow eyes, three claws on each hand, two claws on the front of each foot, one claw on the back of each foot, two wing-like appendages on his head, white scales on his belly, a Digital Hazard on it, black horizontal lines on his arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, two black marks under his eyes, a black triangle mark on each shoulder, an inverted Zero Unit on his snout, and incomplete Zero Units on his hands and feet, and wearing clear dragonfly-like wings. He is Guilmon, Takato's Digimon partner. Once in the nursery, Kanta and Darkwing are the first to speak quietly) Kanta: (Whispering) Over there, guys. Darkwing: (Whispering) In that den. (They look around the little house) Gosalyn: (Whispering) Are they in there? Kirby: (Whispering) Poyo? (After looking for a couple of seconds, the Tamer Fairies sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Rika: (Whispering) We’re afraid they're not in here. Takato: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Kanta: (Whispering) Ugh, they have to be here somewhere. Launchpad: (Whispering) Check in there. (Kanta noticed the toy chest from Launchpad’s suggestion and they and Darkwing quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. They turned and noticed Gosalyn and Kirby peeking in the music box) Kanta: (Whispering harshly) Gosalyn, Kirby, shush! (Realizing, Gosalyn and Kirby quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Gosalyn: (Whispering) Sorry. Kirby: (Whispering apologetically) Poyo. Darkwing: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find mine and Kanta’s shadows! Gosalyn: (Whispering) Okay. (Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad resumed their search around the toy chest, this time with Gosalyn and Kirby helping out) Kanta: (Whispering) Shadows? Darkwing: (Whispering) Where are you? (As the others continued their search, the Tamer Fairies continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Rika: (Whispering) Anything, Takato? Takato: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, they should be here somewhere. Renamon: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Renamon noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. The Tamer Fairies noticed and chuckled quietly a little bit while rolling their eyes, knowing how much Renamon loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Renamon: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Rika: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Renamon? Guilmon: (Whispering) What happened? (Renamon measured her hips and got confused) Renamon: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Takato: (Whispering) Of course not. Guilmon: (Whispering) You're fine. Rika: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like a cat. (Renamon smiled softly, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. The Tamer Fairies flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Takato: (Whispering) Aha! They're in there. Guilmon: (Whispering) Good job to the shadow scanner, Takato. (The Tamer Fairies then got Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby’s attention) Tamer Fairies: (Whispering) Guys! (Kanta's group went up to them in curiosity) Gosalyn: (Whispering) What? Launchpad: (Whispering) What is it? Darkwing: (Whispering) Did you find them? Kanta: (Whispering) Are they there? Renamon: (Whispering) The shadows are in here. Kanta: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure them out and try to catch them. Darkwing: (Whispering) They are fast. Gosalyn: (Whispering) I agree. Launchpad: (Whispering) Yup. Kirby: (Whispering in agreement) Poyo. Darkwing: (Whispering) What we need is someone in the Tamer Fairies group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Rika with smug looks on their face) Rika: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Renamon: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Takato: (Whispering) Never doubt Renamon's logical explanations. Rika: (Whispering) Baloney! I’m not doing it. Guilmon: (Whispering) Come on! Rika: (Whispering) No. How about Renamon, Takato, or Guilmon do it? (Darkwing thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Rika) Darkwing: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Rika? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Darkwing called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Rika turned to him in anger) Rika: (Whispering) What did you call me? Darkwing: (Whispering) You heard me. (Rika sighed angrily) Rika: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Guilmon: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Takato: (Whispering) Please say you'll do it. Rika: (Sighs angrily again and whispers) Fine. (The Tamer Fairies flew back while Rika neared the drawer. Kanta then slowly opened the drawer and Rika flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows out and once they are out, Kanta quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Rika in there. In the drawer, Rika tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies chased Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows, trying to catch them as they flew around the nursery. After the shadows flew behind the sofa chair, Kanta and Darkwing flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows are about to sneak away, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Kirby, and the Tamer Fairies noticed and motioned Kanta and Darkwing to turn around. Kanta and Darkwing did so and saw them) Kanta and Darkwing: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows tried to run, but they tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby lunged at them and grabbed them. After tumbling past Elise’s bed, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby and Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Kanta and Darkwing got the upper hand. While holding their shadows down, Kirby grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on Kanta' foot with his shadow’s foot) Kirby: (Loudly and happily) Poyo! (The group shushed him, but too late. Due to the commotion, the girls, except Mei, Webby, and the female members of Sonic's group, bolted awake and noticed them) Elise's group: Kanta Ogaki's group! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Kanta's group backed away, with Kirby still holding the bar of soap and Kanta and Darkwing still holding their shadows. The Tamer Fairies, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Morgana’s bed. Elise's group then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Satsuki: Wow, Kanta's group! Morgana: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Rika snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Kanta's group with Kanta and Darkwing's shadows being greeted by Elise's group) Elise: By the way, your shadows are saved because of us. Yi: And what we hope is that they aren’t rumpled. Morgana: Rumpled shadows can make worst creases. Satsuki: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Satsuki then noticed Kirby rubbing the bar of soap on Kanta's foot and Kanta's shadow’s foot and giggled a bit) Satsuki: You can’t stick his shadow on with soap, Kirby. Yi: Yeah. Elise: It just needs sewing. (Satsuki takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Elise: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Rika tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Rika: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Satsuki coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Elise's group continued) Elise: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Yi: Well, sewing shadows, that is. Elise: Who wouldn't? Morgana: Of course, we knew they are your shadows the minute we saw them. Satsuki: So we did you a favor and hid them until you came back. Yi: That’s right. (Satsuki then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Rika from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Rika got angry) Rika: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Satsuki walked up to Kanta, who slowly flew over Elise’s bed still holding his shadow along with Darkwing holding his shadow) Morgana: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow or two lying about and not miss it or them. Satsuki: But what we don’t understand is why Yuki had them in the first place. Elise: That's a good point. Satsuki: She really isn’t.... (She noticed Kanta and Darkwing floating over the bed) Elise: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Satsuki and Morgana) My sisters here won’t take long. (Kanta and Darkwing do so and Satsuki got the sewing kit ready with Morgana) Satsuki: She really isn’t vicious, mind you. Morgana: She's a wonderful nurse. Yi: For a dog, that is. Elise: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Gosalyn spoke up impatiently) Gosalyn: Girls, besides me, talk too much! Elise's group: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much upon Launchpad clearing his throat) Morgana: Well, shall we get on with it? Kanta: Yeah. Kirby: (Nods) Poyo. (Kanta and Darkwing hands Satsuki and Morgana their shadows respectively and Satsuki and Morgana start sewing them on) Kanta: By the way, what are your names? Elise: My name is Elise Oriana III. Satsuki: And I’m her sister, Satsuki Kusakabe. Morgana: Mine’s Morgana Macawber, also their sister. Yi: My name's Yi Gainsborough-Strife, another sister. Kanta: (Playing his ocarina) Nice to meet you, too. (He plays on it a little bit) Kanta: And for the record, Satsuki, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Darkwing: Well named, even. Satsuki and Morgana: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Elise's group is, the Tamer Fairies gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Tamer Fairies: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Launchpad introduced them) Launchpad: These are our friends, the Tamers. Gosalyn: Consisting Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, and Renamon. Elise: Nice to meet you. Yi: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Darkwing changed the subject) Darkwing: Anyway, is Yuki the little dog you’re talking about before? Elise's group: Yes. Satsuki: Speaking of her, how did she get you and DW's shadows, Kanta? Kanta: Well, the other night, she got scared and tried to scare us away by barking while we were at the window. Darkwing: And when we got out, she shut the window, only for our shadows to get caught in here and then she grabbed them from us. Satsuki: What were you doing at the window? Kanta: We came to listen to you and Elise’s stories. Darkwing: And they were well told. Gosalyn: Especially the one love story about "Cinderella." (In the vanity drawer at the same time Kanta and Darkwing explained about how their shadows are taken, Rika grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Elise's group realized about what Kanta meant by “Stories”) Elise: Mine and my sisters’ stories? Morgana: They’re all about you. Yi: And like DW said, they are well told. Kanta: Well, yeah! We like them. Darkwing: We then tell them to the Lost Kids and Pokemon. Launchpad: We especially loved retelling the story of "Cinderella" to them because it's their favorite. Satsuki: (Confused) The Lost Kids and Pokemon? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Elise: They’re your team. Takato: Just like me and the Tamer Fairies are a team. Guilmon: The best of the bunch! Renamon: That’s right. (Satsuki and Morgana finished sewing Kanta and Darkwing’s shadows on Kanta and Darkwing’s own feet and after Satsuki and Morgana cleaned up, the others watched Kanta and Darkwing trying out their fixed shadows) Kanta: Wow, our shadows are perfect again! (Gosalyn, Launchpad, Kirby, and the Tamer Fairies went over to Kanta and Darkwing, happy to see them with their shadows again) Renamon: It is, indeed. Gosalyn: (Laughs a bit) And they are obeying you again! Darkwing: (Show-offish) Because they know better than to mess with us! Satsuki: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Elise: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But Satsuki, Yi, and I might never see you again after that. Satsuki and Yi: (Agreeing sadly) That's right. Renamon: Why’s that, Elise? Takato: Why are you, Satsuki, and Yi sad? Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: Because we both have to grow up tomorrow. (Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies were shocked suddenly) Kanta's group and Tamer Fairies: Grow up?! Kirby: (Shocked) Poyo?! (Satsuki takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Yi: Tonight’s mine, Elise, and Satsuki's last night in the nursery. Satsuki: Yeah. Morgana: We’re even upset about it as well. Kanta: But that means no more stories! Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Kanta got an idea suddenly) Kanta: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Elise and Satsuki’s hands) Come on! (Even Darkwing took Morgana and Yi’s hands. In the vanity drawer, Rika found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Elise and Satsuki suddenly) Elise: Wait! Satsuki: Where are you taking us? Kanta: To Neverland. Rika: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: (Happily) Neverland?! Morgana: (Happily) Really?! Kanta: Yeah! Darkwing: You’ll never grow up there! Launchpad: You can take a break from growing up by staying with us temporally. Gosalyn: That we can guarantee! Kirby: (Agreeing happily) Poyo! Elise: Wow, you guys. Satsuki: That’s a wonderful offer. Morgana: I love to see it. Yi: Ditto for me! (At the same time the girls said this, Rika grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Elise's group stopped Kanta and Darkwing, making them release Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi) Elise's group: Wait a minute! Kanta's group: What? Elise: What would Mother say? Yi: Yeah. Satsuki: What would she say about it? Kanta: “Mother?” Darkwing: Kanta, you know what a mother is! Kanta: I know! I was kidding around! Satsuki: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “Stories,” Kanta's group brightened up) Launchpad: Really?! Kanta: Then Elise, you and your sisters can be our mothers. Come on! Morgana: (Stopping the others) Wait! My sisters and I might have to plan this trip. Kanta's group and Tamer Fairies: (Realizing) Oh, right! Launchpad: Better safe than sorry. Darkwing: Exactly. Elise: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Elise: Neverland.... Yi: You really made us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Rika almost got the drawer open) Satsuki: In fact, we are so happy that Morgana and I shall give you and DW, a kiss. Morgana: Just one kiss on the lips. (Hearing this, Rika got angry) Rika: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Kanta: A kiss, huh? Darkwing: A real kiss? Satsuki: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Darkwing: Nah. I don’t mind. Kanta: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Rika zipped up to Satsuki and Morgana and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Satsuki and Morgana: AAAAHHH!!!! Tamer Fairies: (Shocked) Rika...?! Kanta: (Shocked and angry) Rika, stop it! Kirby: (Shocked and angry) Poyo! Darkwing: Get her! (Rika released Satsuki and Morgana’s hair and tried to fly away, but the Tamer Fairies cornered her above Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s bed and after Kanta caught her in his hat, he landed on Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Huey, Dewey, and Louie and making them notice Kanta's group) Huey: (Gasps) Guys! Dewey: Wake up! Louie: They’re here! (They then climb out of bed. Hearing Huey, Dewey, and Louie, the others, except Eddy, woke up) Webby: (Sleepily) What? (She notices) My goodness, they are! (She climbs out of bed too. The others were even surprised too that they also climbed out of bed) Jin: Wow, they are! Double D, Ed, Gene, Peng, and Mei: Amazing! Sonic's group: Neat! (Eddy groggily woke up and just when he was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Kanta's group) Eddy: Holy cow…. (He climbs out of bed too. As Satsuki and Morgana rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Morgana: What in the world was that? Elise: And why did it pull both my sisters’ hair? (Kanta and the Tamer Fairies came up to Elise's group) Kanta: That was Rika Nonaka, another fairy friend of ours. Takato: And we don’t even know why she did it. Launchpad: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Renamon noticed Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, Jin, Peng, the Eds, and Sonic's group now awake and got Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies’ attention on this) Renamon: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Mei: Hi, Kanta Ogaki's group! I’m Mei, Satsuki's little sister. Huey: My name’s Huey, our sisters’ other little brother. Dewey: Dewey. Louie: And I'm Louie. Ed: I'm Ed. Double D: Mine’s Edd, but with two Ds, also our sisters' brother. But you can call me Double D. Eddy: Eddy's my name. Jin: Jin. Peng: Mine's Peng. Gene: Mine's Genie, but you can call me Gene. (Then Sonic's group introduced themselves simultaneously) Webby: My name is Webigail Vanderquack, a friend and neighbor along with Jin, Peng, Ed, and Eddy. How do you do? Kanta: Nice to meet you all. Darkwing: Pleasure. Launchpad: (To Webby) Especially you, Webigail. Webby: Same. But my friends call me Webby. Launchpad: (Understanding) Right. (Corrects herself) Webby. Mei: (Noticing the Tamer Fairies) Hey, it’s the Tamer Fairies! (The others noticed too) Double D: Wow, intriguing! (Huey, Dewey, and Louie peeks in Kanta’s hat and sees Rika) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Hey, another fairy! Jin: Amazing! Peng: She looks like cool. Kanta: Yes. But like we said, she’s a friend too. Renamon: Her name is Rika Nonaka, and her powers is tinkering. Guilmon: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Rika then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies heard her) Mei: What did Rika just do? Gosalyn: She just mumbled something in anger. Darkwing: And we know what she said. Elise: What did she say? Kanta: She says that you, Satsuki, and Morgana are extremely ugly girls. (Kanta then released Rika from his hat and Rika flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Rika said, Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana then glared at Rika) Elise: We’re not ugly. Satsuki: We’re pretty like you and Renamon. Morgana: That's right. (Rika gives them the cold shoulder) Renamon: (Reassuring Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana) Don’t worry. Rika will get used to you eventually. Takato: She usually acts this way sometimes. Guilmon: Just give her time. Yi: That's what I'd do if I were you. (Understanding Yi and the Tamer Fairies are right, Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana agreed) Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana: Okay. (Kanta then changed the subject after putting his hat back on) Kanta: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Webby, Mei, and the boys got confused) Gene: Where are we going? Elise: To Neverland. Gene: (Excitedly) Neverland?! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (Excitedly) Really?! Elise: Yep! Morgana: Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies are taking us. Darkwing: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “Us” as in more? Morgana: Yes. Satsuki: We can’t go without Mei, Webby, and the boys. Peng: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Neverland. Double D: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Kids and Pokemon. Webby: Especially the fairies and mermaids, which interests Elise's group along with me. Eddy: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Ed: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Double D: (Chuckles a bit) Ed, buccaneers are pirates. Ed: (Snobbishly) Says you. Gene: And I would also like to see the Dragon Clan. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: And us! Jin: And Sonic's group and I want to make sure they're safe. Sonic's group: Exactly. (Understanding their desire to go too, Kanta's group happily gave in) Kanta: Well, okay, you can come too. Darkwing: But you gotta follow our orders. Gosalyn: Whatever Dad and Kanta says, goes. Launchpad: Don't forget. Kirby: (Nods in agreement) Poyo! Sonic's group and boys, except Ed: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sirs and ma'am! Ed: (Saluting) Me too! Webby: (Saluting) Me three! Mei: (Saluting) Me four! Kanta: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Kanta is right, the kids and babysitters agreed) Takato: Don't worry. My friends and I will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and the Tamer Fairies magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids and babysitters were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Kanta: So everybody ready? Kids and babysitters: Yeah! (Elise suddenly pondered something) Amy: What’s wrong, Elise? Rouge: You forgot something just now? Elise: (To Amy and Rouge) No. (To Kanta) But Kanta, how do we get to Neverland? Kanta: We fly, of course. Elise: Fly? Tails: Just to let you know, me and some of the members of Sonic's group can fly already. Kanta: Really? Sonic's group: Yeah. Darkwing: (Nods) Understood. (He changes the subject) Darkwing: Anyway, about flying, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Darkwing: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Morgana: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Gosalyn: Did you forget? Darkwing: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. Launchpad: It's been a while. (Darkwing suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Darkwing: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids and babysitters got interested) Kids and babysitters: Any happy little thoughts? Kanta's group: Yeah! Webby: Like toys at Christmas? Elise: And sleigh bells? Cream: And snow? Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao? Kanta: Yep! Darkwing: Watch us now! Kanta's group: Here we go! (Kanta's group flew around the nursery, impressing the kids and babysitters) Launchpad: It’s easier than pie! Girls: They can fly! Boys except Ed: They can fly! Ed: They flew! (Kanta's group lands on a bedpost on Double D’s bed as the kids and babysitters ran up to them) Kanta: Now you try. Elise: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Double D: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Mei: I’ll think I’m a dragon brave. Gene: I’ll think of my comic books. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: We’ll think of video games and adventures. Satsuki: I’ll think of you, Kanta. Morgana: And I’ll think of you, DW. Yi and Peng: I'll think of seeing the world. Jin: I'll think of sea salt ice cream. Webby: I'll think of tea parties. Ed: I'll think of gravy! Eddy: I'll think of jawbreakers. Sonic's group: We'll think of chili dogs. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Kanta's group) Kanta: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while the flying members of Sonic's group watched) Everyone: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Kanta's group flew, the kids floated briefly) Kids: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “Fly,” the kids fell on Double D’s bed, making Rika laugh at them) Rika: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies got confused) Darkwing: This won’t do. Kanta: What’s the matter with you? Gosalyn: All it takes is faith. Launchpad: And trust. Kirby: (Pondering) Poyo…. (They notice Rika brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Guilmon: And something we forgot. Kanta's group and Tamer Fairies: Dust! Boys: Dust? Girls: Dust? (Realizing, Rika tried to fly away, but Kanta grabbed her gently) Kanta: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Kanta shook Rika to make her spill some fairy dust, the Tamer Fairies cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the kids while the flying members of Sonic's group watched. Once they were done, Kanta released Rika) Kanta: Now think of the happiest things. Launchpad: It’s the same as having wings. (The Eds tried first, and they flew successfully. The others followed suit) Elise: Let’s all try just once more. Peng: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Mei: Wow! Jin: Jiminy! Yi: Oh my! Satsuki: We can fly! Kanta's group and Tamer Fairies: (Flying to the window) You can fly! Kids: We can fly! (The kids landed after practicing and Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies ushered them to the window) Kanta: Come on, everybody! Darkwing: Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Yuki up in the backyard suddenly. She then looked up and saw Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies, except Rika, fly out the nursery window) Kanta’s group and Tamer Fairies: Off to Neverland! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Yuki got surprised upon seeing this. Suddenly, she saw the kids, except Mei, flying out the window, too, with Double D carrying an umbrella) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Mei is the last to fly out the window, carrying her Totoro doll. Rika then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Kanta and Darkwing paying more attention to Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana than to her) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Yuki, seeing how fun the flying is now, barked at them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Kanta's group and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Double D’s umbrella stopped him. Mei tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped her Totoro doll. She flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Kanta's group and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Double D used his umbrella to fly around, Mei missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Yuki is still barking at them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Luckily for Yuki, Satsuki, Mei, and Webby noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Yuki whined a bit, the group felt bad for her and after Webby grabbed Rika, she shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Yuki. Even the Tamer Fairies helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about her friendship with Satsuki, Yuki suddenly started flying, but the leash held her back until Satsuki unclipped the leash from Yuki’s collar and Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies agreed to let Yuki come with too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Neverland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Kanta: Welcome to the group, Yuki! (Then they, including Yuki and Rika, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Kanta's group glided over a couple of swans while Kanta briefly played his ocarina. Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana admired their reflections until Rika came along and splashed the reflections away, but the three girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Rika, but she, with Renamon's help, protected herself by shielding herself with magic, and once clear, they resumed their flight with the group) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Kanta: There it is, guys! Second Star to the Right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with the Tamer Fairies, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly.... (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the Second Star to the Right, revealing within it, the island of Neverland itself) Coming up: Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, and their crew are introduced along with the spirit, No-Face, and even Ruber and Negaduck’s giant pet Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies